


An Unavoidable Conclusion

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{“Shut up,” Gakuto murmured, his voice unnaturally deep and—Eiji had to admit it—sexy. “It’s not like I love you.”<br/>“It’s not like I—ahh—like I wanted you to love me,” Eiji said, voice shaking.<br/>“Then shut the fuck up,” Gakuto repeated before unzipping Eiji’s pants.}</p><p>Eiji and Gakuto somehow ended up in the same bedroom. None of them remembered why and how, but it wasn't important anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unavoidable Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiya/gifts).



> This is basically for Sumiya to... join her work in this tag? Because her work was the first one and because I realized again how nice this pairing can be, so... I hope you all can enjoy it! ^_^

Eiji didn’t even know why and how it had ended like this.  
He only remembered strolling through Tokyo, and now, he found himself laying in a bed which wasn’t even his own, moaning in pleasure and panting relentlessly.  
“M-Mukahi,” he forced himself to ask, his voice weak. “What the hell… are you doing?!”  
“Shut up,” Gakuto murmured, his voice unnaturally deep and—Eiji had to admit it—sexy. “It’s not like I _love_ you.”  
“It’s not like I—ahh—like I _wanted_ you to love me,” Eiji said, voice shaking.  
“Then shut the _fuck_ up,” Gakuto repeated before unzipping Eiji’s pants and sliding his right hand into them while his left hand pinched the other boy’s nipple hard.  
It almost hurt and felt like a bolt of electricity, but in a good way.  
That was the last thing Eiji could remember clearly before he thrusted his hips up into his rival’s hand wildly.  
“W-why… are you doing this…” He couldn’t suppress his moans anymore and his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure.  
_Who knows_ , was what Gakuto was about to say, but instead, he lifted his head and crushed his lips against Eiji’s hard.  
Eiji squeezed his eyes shut, and then, those rough lips disappeared—just to close around his painfully hard cock seconds later. He immediately cried out, his hips bucking up, completely out of control.  
He’d never felt this way before, and even though Gakuto was his rival, he loved the way this felt.  
Gakuto loved it, too. He loved that it could help him forget what he wanted to forget. Eiji’s hips thrusting into his mouth, his own choking—it felt too good to be real, too bad to be a dream, and it made his mind go almost blank. He liked that Eiji probably didn’t care how _he_ felt, that he probably wouldn’t mind hurting Gakuto during the process, that he wouldn’t have to see _that guy’s_ face tomorrow if he continued now.  
It hurt a little, deep down in his throat, but he didn’t care, because he loved the way it hurt.  
Eiji felt himself coming closer to his release, and he desperately opened his mouth to warn Gakuto, but the other acrobat took his cock even deeper into his mouth and Eiji couldn’t hold it back anymore.  
With a hoarse moan, and without any warning, he came into Gakuto’s mouth.  
“You… bastard…” Gakuto whispered hoarsely, sitting back and wiping across his mouth. “But… I’m not finished yet.”  
Once again, he crushed their lips together roughly before pulling Eiji’s hand up to his mouth. He slowly licked over the slender fingers, coating them in as much saliva as possible, and Eiji’s eyes shot open in shock.  
“Mukahi—”  
“I told you to _shut up_ , Kikumaru!” he spit out, wanting to finally drown in pleasure and forget _everything_. He pushed down his own pants, pressing Eiji’s fingers against his hole. “Just _do it_.”  
And Eiji, after swallowing heavily, slowly slid one finger into the other boy who pressed down on him right away. “M-Mukahi…” He felt himself getting hard again, and he was suddenly feeling the heavy urge to skip the preparations and take Gakuto immediately—but the last little piece of sanity managed to stay in control of his clouded head and push in another finger to carefully stretch the muscle.  
By now, Gakuto was panting heavily, moaning and writhing, “Just—just do it already— _Kikumaru_!!!”  
Eiji shook his head, sighing contently while adding a third finger, and then, finally, when he decided he had prepared Gakuto enough, he pulled out his fingers.  
Gakuto whimpered in dissatisfaction, but his eyes widened in both shock and anticipation when he felt fingers spreading his ass cheeks apart and something a _lot_ bigger entering him.  
It _hurt_ , and so Gakuto just _screamed_ , but at the same time, it also felt so _good_ … He didn’t know what to think anymore, so when Eiji hit his prostrate with a particularly slow thrust, he just allowed his mind to go blank and turn himself into a writhing mess, clinging to Eiji’s shoulders tightly.  
Eiji thrusted into the smaller redhead a few more times before finally finding his release a second time, coming when Gakuto’s muscles tightened around him.  
They came at exactly the same time, crying out in pleasure, and fell to the bed, exhausted, shivering.  
“Mukahi,” Eiji mumbled, trying to get a hold of his shaking voice, but Gakuto interrupted him by pressing their lips together one more time—this time, he was way more gentle than before.  
“Shut up…”  
But Eiji needed to know now. “Sorry… I won’t. I want to know why you did this.”  
“Hey, it was _you_ who—”  
“But you’re the one who dragged me into his house, telling me you needed me to do something for you. Was it this? Did you actually want me to…”  
“You got a problem?” Gakuto asked, too exhausted to fight. “You fucked me. There’s no turning back now, is there?”  
“Mukahi, I want you to tell me… if that’s what you wanted, or if… the situation just got out of hand. What would make you want me to—”  
“Okay, okay, Kikumaru. You’re really damn serious about this, aren’t you…” Gakuto huffed and looked up to the taller boy. “I actually wasn’t gonna tell you this, just so you know. Well, maybe I’m in love. And maybe that person I’m in love with doesn’t like me at all. So I wanted to forget about them; I needed someone else to make me feel good. And I wouldn’t have… asked you if I hadn’t been really desperate, you know?”  
“Is it… by any chance… me?” Eiji asked slowly; after all, he _‘didn’t like him at all_ ,’ as Gakuto had expressed it.  
Gakuto let out a bitter laugh. “I’d _never_ fall in love with _you_ , Kikumaru. Nope, no way, no matter how I try to think about it. I just… can’t imagine that. I’ll only tell you if you promise to keep it a secret, though.”  
“You don’t—”  
“Yuushi.”  
“Eh?”  
“I’m in love with Yuushi. Or better…” He blushed slightly. “…Maybe it’s better to say that I _was_ in love with him.”  
“Wait. You aren’t telling me you just changed your mind, are you?”  
“Don’t act as if you had any experience with this!” Gakuto complained loudly. “I didn’t _just_ change my mind. Actually, I was planning on giving up on him the moment he told me he had a girlfriend. Which was… a week ago. And that week has been hell. Because, damn, Yuushi likes me. But he doesn’t like me as anything more than his best friend. He doesn’t want me to be his _boyfriend_. Who would want me anyways… I’m just not lucky, regarding this kind of thing.”  
Eiji let out a sigh. “I’m sure there are people who like you. Who would like you to be their boyfriend. Even if they aren’t Oshitari.”  
“What do you want to say by that, huh?”  
“Nothing!” He buried his face in his hands to hide his blush. “I’m not in love with you, _dumbass_. Why should I? You just said it yourself. Nobody would want you to be their boyfriend. Especially not me.” He wasn’t sure if he really meant that, though.  
A faint smirk hushed across Gakuto’s lips. “And I wouldn’t want you to love me, either.”  
They remained quiet for a while, until Gakuto spoke up again.  
“Oi, Eiji.”  
“What is it, Gakuto?”  
Without even realizing, they had gone to calling each other by their first name.  
“…Let’s try it.”  
“Yeah… if you want to.”

“Eiji, do you have time after school?”  
“Sorry, Oishi, I don’t,” the redhead apologized, smiling softly. “I have to go somewhere. But maybe tomorrow, okay?”  
“Right,” Echizen added quietly, giving his senpai a challenging look. “Kikumaru-senpai has to go over to Hyotei.”  
“Hey, Ochibi!”  
“Hyotei?” Oishi asked in surprise. “What do you want at Hyotei, Eiji? Oh no, wait—you’re not going to transfer to them, are you?!”  
Eiji hugged his partner tightly. “Don’t worry, Oishi. I’m not gonna transfer. I’ll stay your Doubles partner forever, so don’t think about such small, trivial things so much, okay? I’m just… trying to find out something about them. I’m helping Inui to collect some data, you know?”  
“Ah, that’s good. I mean, I’m relieved you don’t want to leave Seigaku.”  
_‘You’re relieved I don’t want to leave **you** ,’_ Eiji thought, but he didn’t say it out loud. _‘Sorry, though, Oishi… If you were to confess your love to me, maybe I’d choose to leave Gakuto. Maybe.’_ “Bye, then, Oishi, Ochibi,” he winked at them, trying to appear as happy as always. He was, but not because he was going to go home now, as usual. “See you tomorrow.”  
Almost one hour later, he sat in the bus together with Gakuto.  
“Uh, Gakuto…”  
“Huh?”  
“I think Ochibi knows about us. At least he knows I’ve been coming to Hyotei after school recently.”  
“That guy… is a better spy than Inui, probably. Maybe I should come to Seigaku instead.”  
“He’s very small, so he’s harder to see if he hides in a bush,” Eiji nodded in agreement. “Maybe you should, yeah. But make sure nobody finds out.”  
“There’s nothing to find out. I don’t love you, after all.”  
“I know. I don’t love you, either.”  
But both of them knew that, by now, they did exactly that. They knew that this conclusion was unavoidable after what had happened three weeks ago, and they knew that they would have to find a way to deal with it. They didn’t even remember why and how it had happened, but that wasn’t important anymore. What _was_ important was that they had each other.


End file.
